


Peridot learns about “Summer”

by PostTeenager



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostTeenager/pseuds/PostTeenager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, they’re called mosquitos.” Amethyst explained, “They’re actually incredibly deadly.”</p>
<p>“Oh my GEM ONE OF THEM IS ON ME” Peridot screamed horribly. “IT’S TOUCHING ME.” She sounded as if she was preparing for death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peridot learns about “Summer”

It was a hot summer evening, and the clouds hung expectantly in the sky. Regardless, the Gems were having a barbecue on the deck. Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet were there, plus Steven, Greg and Connie. Peridot was lashed to a deck chair, and she wiggled upsettingly.

“Release me!” She cried. “There will be consequences for this error! All of you are illegal!”  


“Oh, shut up!” Said Amethyst, mouth full of hot dog. “You’re a prisoner.”  


“Amethyst, be nice to our... uh, prisoner. ” Said Pearl, seeming to dislike the word. “Peridot- Would you like a soft drink? Or a, uh, some sort of grilled foodstuff?”

Peridot turned up her nose. “Human sustenance is so barbaric. _Please_.”   


Garnet looked up from her hamburger. “It’s pretty good,”

“Hey, look, these are shaped like your hair!” Said Steven, closing one eye and holding up a corn chip. “I’m probably the first person to have ever noticed this!”  


Peridot sighed. “Can I at least get a breeze? This humidity is killing me. And-” She blew hard, wrinkling her nose and cursing. “What are these awful earth-things?”

“Oh, they’re called mosquitos.” Amethyst explained, “They’re actually incredibly deadly.”  


“Oh my GEM ONE OF THEM IS ON ME” Peridot screamed horribly. “IT’S TOUCHING ME.” She sounded as if she was preparing for death.  


“Peridot, they are not deadly. It’s just an annoying but mostly harmless insect.”

“I think they’re cool.” Said Garnet. She flexed her forearm and the mosquito feeding there exploded instantly. “Heh.”  


Steven ran over with a green, whirlpool-shaped thing on a little metal stand. 

“What is this degenerate humie tech the Steven approaches with?” Peridot asked.  


“It’s called a mosquito coil.” Steven said, and she sounded bored as she replied “Oh?”  


“Yes!” He continued. “You light it, and the mosquitos don’t like the smell. And they go away!” He grabbed the lighter from the side of the barbecue grill and flicked it a couple times. “They work really great!”  


He finally lit the outer coil, and it burned for a moment before putting itself out, smoldering pleasantly. Peridot looked up towards the sky, inhaling. She could smell it in her nostrils, along with the scent of rain in the distance. There was thunder across the horizon, where the sky met the ocean.

Later, locked away in a spare room, Peridot typed away on her touch-screen.

_These “Crystal Gems” and their human comrades seem obsessed with rituals pertaining to seasonal changes in meteorological conditions. It is now “Summer”. There are three others._

_It is traditional to recline outdoors, in various states of undress, consuming food and drink with comrades during this time. Note to self: Mosquito coils both pleasant, and effective, however primitive._

_I have been a prisoner now for two earth-weeks. I’m afraid I might be starting to get a tan. Please deliver me from this rock. Peridot._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quiet moment.


End file.
